dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Bagman
Thomas Bagman Gryffindor Graduate, Potioneer This character belongs to Bond_em7 History Thomas Timothy Bagman grew up a pure-blood. He has four other siblings— he is the second oldest. He knew he was destined for Hogwarts since his first signs of magic, which were around the age of five. Thomas found he could open and close cupboards without meaning to, sometimes to rather amusing results when his mother was in the kitchen. Thomas grew up very close to his brother, Mark. Given that they were the only boys in the family, it makes sense. Thomas taught Mark about magic, and was there to witness Mark's first signs of it. Unlike Charity's mothering nature, Thomas is not a fatherly figure to Mark— but rather, they truly do embody the concept of "brotherhood." While Thomas was at school, he did everything he could to avoid his older sister, while forming various relationships his classmates. The one that stuck was with Carmen November. Being Gryffindors, growing up in their siblings shadow, the two formed a very tight bond. Thomas fought against his feeling for five years, and finally came to his senses, and they began dating around the age of fifteen He and Carmen hit a bit of a bump in their seventh year, but eventually finished out the year back together, and moved into an apartment. Thomas got a job with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as a forensic potioneer. The following Christmas, Thomas proposed, and they were married the summer after that, on July 8, 2028. Roughly a month after they were married, Carmen's sister Kimi disappeared. Carmen went after her sister, but never came back to resume her teaching post at Hogwarts. In denial that his wife, his best friend, was missing, Thomas took up teaching for a brief part of the school year. When it was clear that Carmen still wasn't back, and that he really was a lousy teacher, Thomas declared his wife, and her sister, missing. And he moved back in with Ash and Charity (where he had been living following the untimely deaths of his parents, in February of 2025). Eventually he realized he was going to need to pull his life together. He moved back into his own apartment. After Mark graduated, the two of them bought out The Apothecary, making those long-held plans come true. Before long, an old school friend, Elle Dane, began helping him get back on his feet. Elle had often helped him with girl issues during their school days, and she was Faith's roommate. After careful consideration on both of their parts... the two started dating. While it was weird to be with someone who wasn't Carmen... Thomas slowly fell in love with Elle. The two moved into an apartment together, when Faith and Dakota got married, and Thomas created a somewhat elaborate proposal for her not long after. He and Elle wed on September 4, 2032. THey are now trying to start their family. Personality Thomas has a very, "I'll do it myself, thanks," sort of attitude. Despite the fact that he knows adults probably know better, he'll need to try it himself anyway, even if that winds up as failure. (Anytime it ends up being a success, it only feeds his independent personality.) Thomas has occasional authority issues. If an authority has been previously established, he consults that authority, and that authority alone. Anyone else who tries to claim a different authority position (when Thomas has been told otherwise) gets a snappy retort. Slightly quick-tempered, Thomas' mouth can get him in trouble sometimes. Despite all of this, Thomas really does care for those closest to him, and would defend them under most circumstances. Appearance Thomas is pretty tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes usually have a mischievous twinkle to them, if he's not thinking about Carmen. His face claim is Adam Kantor. Trivia *Thomas: means "twin" *Timothy: means "to honor God" *His MBTI is ESTP Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Pure-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Name begins with "T" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:December Birthday Category:Ash Wand Category:Bundimun Wand Category:Bagman Family Category:Straight Category:ESTP Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Adult Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Shop Owner Category:Married Characters Category:Shop Keeper Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Born in England